


the curse of cassandra

by poeticaid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blackmail, Bullying, Character Death, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Impersonation, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: "No! Thomas, mon ami, give me a second chance-""No way, Marquis, you haven't said sorry to me, even after our graduation. Rot in hell."Or, the angsty AU of Thomfayette no one asked for, even me.





	the curse of cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a short story where Lafayette and Thomas switched clothes for one day, but it never really went anywhere, so after reading [Heaven's Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438602/chapters/30799794) by [cosmicpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet), I decides to change the whole story up a little, and I turned it to an angst fest.

From a small age, Thomas Jefferson and Marquis de Lafayette can't ever be told apart. They promised to be by each other's sides when they were young, of course, that promise was always fulfilled. It didn't take long for their friendship to break, though.

Marquis de Lafayette struts with his high quality shoes, looking at everyone with his lips curved into a thin line. No one dared messed with him, and if they do, then so be it. He was holding a paper, to pass his essay in English. But said sheet of paper is blank, as he had blackmailed a student to switch up his and her paperwork for English. Peering around the hallways, looking if some teacher was there to see him, seeing him replace his work, he takes a hairpin from his curly, messy hair he never even bothers to tie anymore, and puts it in the doorknob. 

After hearing it click, he opens it quietly and opens. He looks over the essays submitted by his class, and finds the one with the name of the smartest girl in their class. He surveys it, and smiles when he sees the name on the top of her paper, and her penmanship the same as his as well. He replaces hers with the blank paper.

As he relocks the door again, he strides into the classroom like he has never strided in there before. People fear him. People avoid the young Marquis de Lafayette. But they refer to him. They call him...

 _Thomas Jefferson._ He had taken his friend's identity, and warped it as his own. Thomas Jefferson was lost cause in the present, dropping out. Of course, he dropped the act in university, because what the hell is the goddamn point of taking someone's identity when he already ruined him.

_When Lafayette was a naïve highschooler, when he and Thomas used to be friends, Thomas Jefferson followed the popular students and became friends with them, but would ensure Lafayette's safety from afar, especially from those bullies on his round table. A social, attractive young man. He was a sunshine to everyone, and gets the ladies. Lafayette was the opposite. But, even uf he had Thomas on his side, he fell smitten to a man named Aaron Burr._

_Aaron Burr was a godsent; he was from a transfer school, where he was bullied for quite sometime. He sympathizes with him, as they're both in the same situation._

Lafayette's mind was showing him memories, on when he was so young to understand what love, life, and friendship is. He wasn't listening to the teacher, but acts like he was, as he tries to go back to the tormenting Memoryland. He feels bitter as memories started showing again.

_Lafayette was trying so hard to ace all his classes, but those cruel people keep beating him up until he gives them his homework. Teacher's conferences were made with his parents, and he can't help but feel jelous of Thomas, as he had no distractions for getting straight A's._

_He was also trying so hard not to fall in love with Aaron Burr, even though his heart flutters at the very sight of him. The way they talk, the way everytime they stop a conversation, they would look to each other's eyes and their eyes were filled with longing._

_He is trying so hard not to fall for him, but he did._

The bell rings for the finish of classes, and Lafayette leaves the classroom first. As he enters the hallways, all people stop talking, and the bright air turned to a tense atmosphere almost immediately, everyone looking at Lafayette with fear in his eyes.

He loved and hated it all the same.

_He decides to tell Aaron Burr how he really feels in the bathroom, at lunchtime. Aaron Burr looks at him with confusion, even if Lafayette holds his hands with a smile on his face._

_"Aaron, mon amour, I'm in love you."_

Lafayette goes back to his penthouse, something he had gotten as a present from the Jeffersons, who treat him like his own son than their Thomas Jefferson. He must've been scorned and living life to the fullest, whereever he is.

He exhales as he looks through his texts, and sees an email from the modeling company he had interviewed in. Lafayette squeals in delight; he finally had his dream job!

_After he had officially forsaken his life as Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette forever, he heard the snapping of cameras in his right. He found a popular boy, sneering at him, and his eyes went wide as saucers. People started flooding into the bathroom, mocking him, but not Aaron Burr. Thomas shot Lafayette a sympathetic look, but laughs along with the others. The school news was going viral, with the headlines being,_ **Marquis de Lafayette is a faggot!** _Aaron joins the popular people; Lafayette being left alone; Thomas comforting him at night._

_Lafayette starts to flirt and harass girls the next day._

Lafayette had asked for a delivery for his food, and smiles at himself.

He doesn't have faith in humanity.

_He wants Thomas' life. He wants his popularity, the friends, everything he was granted with. They were literally best friends under the covers, so of course Thomas spills secrets of his own. One was a big secret, something that only Lafayette knew. Hacking his childhood friend's home was easy, as they told each other confidential stuff like passwords before. And he sees it. The flirty messages and photos of Thomas and his boyfriend, James Madison. Thomas' life will crash down when everyone hears he is in love with a man._

_"Thomas, mon ami, can I ask you a favor?", Lafayette asks in a sweet manner._

_Thomas raises his eyebrows. "Uh, sure. I just gotta find my cellphone..."_

_"Can we switch places for the entire year?", Lafayette continues, snapping Thomas from his frenzy in finding his phone._

_"What?" Thomas looks at him with bewildered eyes. It was a strange request from his friend, something he can never fully comprehend. Then it clicks. "You want us to switch places, identities?"_

_Lafayette nods, feeling pleased as Thomas gets it so fast. Maybe that was why he was his friend._

_"Um, no."_

_Lafayette's smile falters, but he keeps it on, his stance becoming more intimidating as he walks to Thomas, fishing out his phone from his pockets. Thomas gasps._

_"Lafayette, why-"_

_"I'll tell everyone." Lafayette swings his phone to the left and right. "I already contacted Lee, told him something urgent has come up. I'm telling your parents."_

_Thomas pales. "You can't just-"_

_"Oh, but I can." Lafayette reaches for the send button. "I'll tell everyone."_

_Thomas' eyes darken. He has never glared at Lafayette before. "Fine. Give me my phone back."_

_"No. I must see you wear my clothes tomorrow, and me in yours."_

_The next day, they exchanged clothes, so now Thomas was wearing Lafayette's clothes and tied his hair to a ponytail, and Lafayette in his. He witnesses Thomas takes the brunt of bullying that was meant for him, and Lagayette seating at a seat on the popular table that was meant for Thomas._

What a funny cayse and effect that was. He had lost touch with Thomas after the whole ordeal, but he never bothered finding him. He was too prideful to accept the fact that he made his own life better whilst he ruined someone else's life. His dearest friend's life. One that was with him in everything.

There was a knock on the door, and Lafayette assumes it's the delivery man. What he got was quite a surprise, as he opens the door, he was knocked unconcious by someone in a delivery suit.

* * *

Lafayette wakes up in an unknown location, but he knows that it was someone's apartment. A very cheap and shitty apartment, from the looks of it. He tries to turn his head, but something beneath him wobbles, and something on his neck was burning his throat, suffocating him. He chokes at it, but still tries to move. A gun was cocked to his head.

"Hey, if you move, that table will collapse, got it?", a bitter voice says. He snaps his head to the right, and widens his eyes to the fave he never thought he would see again.

"T-Thomas?", he says with disbelief. His captor claps his hands.

"Oh, that's really surprising that you haven't forgotten me", Thomas says. "You have so many victim in your hands, and I thought that you will forget your bery first victim."

Lacayette scowls. "What are you talking about? Where am I?"

Thomas raises a brow. "Oh, you don't know? Welcome to my humble abode! You're sitting on what my dining table is, by the way."

"Why do I have a noose hanging on my neck?"

Thomas smiles disturbingly, walking up to him, fishing Lafayette's phone out of his pocket, Lafayette gasping as he was hit with some sense of familiarity.

"Ah, de ja vu", Thomas sighs merrily. "Looks like we've switched places."

"Give me my phone back!", Lafayette shouts with a scowl.

"No", Thomas replies. "Hear me out, _friend._ I have a favor to ask of you."

Lafayette scoffs. "Excuse me? What do you want from me? Wait, you want to trade positions with me? Fuck you, I won't, even if my life depends on it."

Thomas laughs bitterly. "I know you're going to say that."

"You have no dirt on me, _connard._ "

Thomas unfolds a piece of white paper from his hand, shaking his head from side to side. "I was figuring you would say that, so I came up with a backup plan."

Lafayette glances at the gun that was now placed on a counter. "What, kill your former friend just because he took your identity and became popular with it? You want to spend the rest of your life in prison?"

Thomas sighs again. "Oh no. It's a much more vile plan." He puts the piece of paper in front of his face, then reads the content of the paper.

"I'm comitting suicide. Why, you ask? Well, I have seen my dear friend, Marquis de Lafayette, becoming so popular, just after using my identity in highschool due to envy of my social standing and friends. I'm so infuriated at him, just because he blackmailed me into thinking that impersonation was alright by all means. I have to lose the love of my life, my reputation, and my pride to this son of a bitch.

I have worked my ass off all day and night just to get rent for my shitty apartment. Mind you, I would've still be at my parents' home, living the life and also working my ass off for better grades in a good university, but no, he just had to take that away from me as well. I would've been successful and he being the miserable wretch he is if we hadn't changed identities due to blackmail.

If you find this note, please promise not to give my things to my siblings and my parents. Jusr donate it to charity or whatever. And give the little money I have to charity. Let me die, let me fulfill my wish, just this once, for if I had allowed myself to live longer, I will go mad when I remember every thought in my head. Let me be erased from history, along eith the mass of irrelevant people as well.

Thomas Jefferson."

While Thomas was reading the letter, it had finally dawned on Lafayette- Thomas was going to take his life, and Lafayette was the unfortunate soul who commited suicide. After reading the whole letter, Thomas smiles at Lafayette's panicked look. Lafayette gulps down his pride, and says-

"Tommy, I am very sorry for your-"

"I don't want to hear your insencerity", Thomas growls. "I want the life I should've got before your jealous ass came to the picture. And, just like what you did to me, I will take your place. I will unravel your life one by one. The only thing that's important to you is your life, and I will take it."

"No! Thomas, mon ami, give me a second chance-"

"No way, Marquis, you haven't said sorry to me, even after our graduation. Rot in hell."

With that, Thomas kicks the table supporting Lafayette, and Lafayette gets lifted to the ceiling, the rope pulling taut. He tries to breathe for air, but it never comes. He looks at Thomas, who was wearing his clothes, and his ponytail. His old friend was smiling while he was dying.

"See you in hell."

Lafayette couldn't formulate words as everything around him blurs, as he tries to move, it brings him greater pain. He then feels numb all over, then closes his eyes due to suffocation. His limbs fall slack to his sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then.


End file.
